Jax
by EkardBella
Summary: James och Max möter på varandra under kvällen när alla är i uppehållsrummen och börjar då duellera. Men exakt då har alla gått och lagt sig och vaktmästaren patrullerar... Vad händer?
1. Chapter 1

**Ehe, en annan fanfiction med ett ship som är ganska så nytt. Karaktärerna känner ni även igen från 'Malover'. Heh.**

Det var sen höst och Max gick ensam i en av de mörka och långa korridorerna i slottet och snabbade på stegen då han hörde någon komma mot honom. I farten tog han upp sin stav från fickan på kappan och bara några få korta sekunder senare, stod han mitt framför smutsskallen James Hope från Gryffindor.

"Vad tusan gör du här såhär dags, Smutsskalle?" frågade Max James kyligt.

"Jag kan fråga dig detsamma, Drake", svarade James. De blängde på varandra ett tag och riktade sedan sina trollstavar mot varandra. Det var sen kväll och alla låg säkert i sina sängar redan så det skulle inte skada att duellera.

"Levicorpus!" utbrast Max och i samma ögonblick, utbrast James:

"Incarcerus!" James blev upphissad i vristen och rep ringlade sig om Max så att han inte kunde röra sig. Ett ögonblick senare hörde dem steg och ännu ett ögonblick senare, stod vaktmästaren, Mr. McClear, framför dem.

"Jaså, så Mr. Hope och Mr. Drake är uppe efter läggdags? Det blir straffkommendering i två veckor. Ni börjar imorgon, så se till att komma till mitt kontor efter middagen", sade han och fick sedan ner James på fötter och fick loss Max från repen. Max ställde sig upp, borstade bort smutsen som hade kommit på klädnaden och gick sedan mot Slytherins elevhem.

Uppehållsrummet var tomt på elever; precis som han hade trott. Han suckade och gick och satte sig i soffan framför elden och tänkte på dagen. Den hade varit som alla andra andra dagar på Hogwarts; tråkig. Han hade haft mugglarstudier, försvar mot svartkonster, örtlära, astronomi och trollkonsthistoria. Bara tråkiga och ointressanta ämnen. Sedan hade Clover gett honom en örfil och alla hade varit allmänt jobbiga. Förutom han, förstås. Han var alltid perfekt, enligt han själv. Framtida Dödsätare, Slytherinare, renblodig, väldigt kunnig inom Svartkonster. Han suckade till återigen och drog en hand genom håret. Det var lätt rufsigt och honungsblont. Till det hade han riktigt illgröna och genomträngande mandelformade ögon och en spetsig ansiktsform. Ett perfekt utseende, enligt han själv.

Tiden framför brasan gick och snart var klockan två. Max reste sig trött upp ur soffan, sträckte på sig och gick sedan upp till sovsalen. Han bytte om till pyjamas och lade sig ner i himmelssängen och såg upp i taket. Några minuter senare, låg han där med slutna ögon och var i drömmarnas värld.

Nästa dag, vaknade Max onormalt tidigt för att vara han och han tog på sig sin klädnad och tog sin väska över axeln. Efter det, skyndade han ner mot sällskapsrummet, ut ur det och gick sedan upp mot Stora Salen där han satte sig vid Slytherinbordet och tog för sig av frukosten, dock var han inte särskilt hungrig så han drack endast ett halvt glas pumpajuice och åt ett halvt rostat bröd. Han såg sig om och blicken hamnade genast på James och utan att veta om det, log Max för sig själv. Snabbt reste han sig upp från stolen och gick genom gången mellan Slytherinbordet och Hufflepuffbordet till den stora ekporten, som han gick igenom och gick sedan mot första lektionen. Trolldryckskonst med Gryffindor. Toppen. Verkligen toppen. Hans favoritämne skulle alltid förstöras med att Gryffindorarna hade den lektionen med dem. Han stannade utanför salen och satte sig på en stenbänk som var iskall och snart kom även resten av klassen och därefter läraren. Max ställde sig upp och gick först in i fängelsehålan efter professorn och satte sig på sin plats.

"Idag ska ni brygga en trolldryck som kräver att ni jobbar i par. Mr. Hope och Mr. Drake, ni jobbar ihop. Miss. Walker och Miss. Ciccone, ni jobbar ihop. Mr. Phoenix och Miss. Poppins..." Professorn fortsatte dela in klassen i grupper om två och två och James gick och satte sig bredvid Max, som sneglade på James. De slog upp sidan 319 i sina trolldrycksböcker och tog fram alla ingredienser.

"Så, vad är det första vi ska göra?" frågade James Max, som ryckte på axlarna.

"Hacka råttsvansar tror jag att det står", svarade han och läste receptet noga. "Jo, så står det. Kan du hacka dem, är du snäll?"

"Visst", muttrade James, tog råttsvansarna och sin kniv och började hacka dem. "Vad står det sedan?"

"Någonting idiotiskt som jag inte orkar läsa, Hope", muttrade Max som svar.

"Lata, egoistiska, självupptagna, pompösa pappskalle", muttrade James och läste själv vad det stod och följde instruktionerna.

"Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag hamnade med dig", sade Max kyligt och hjälpte James.

"Vadå, så du tycker att det är _mitt_ fel, Drake?" frågade James. "Nu får du allt ta och ge dig. Jag har inte gjort dig någonting och du beter dig som en översittare." Max ignorerade James resten av dagen och snart var det dags för straffkommendering. Med James dessutom. Det kändes som om att ödet ville att Max skulle vara med James. Slytherinare och Gryffindorare, renblodig och mugglarfödd.

När Max hade ätit upp sin mat, reste han sig och begav sig mot vaktmästarens kontor där han knackade på och sedan steg in. James var redan där med armarna i kors över bröstet.

"Ni ska putsa alla troféer i troférummet", sade vaktmästaren kort. "Följ efter mig." Och så gick de ut från kontoret och vidare mot troférummet. När de var framme, stannade vaktmästaren till. "Jag kommer när ni har putsat allting. Och använd ingen magi." Och med de orden försvann han mot sitt kontor igen.

"Jaha, då får vi väl sätta igång då", sade James och gick in genom dörren. Han tog fram en putstrasa och detsamma gjorde Max. De började putsa varsin trofé av de flera hundra som fanns där.

"Jag älskar dig, James", mumlade Max tyst och omedvetet medan han putsade en quidditchpokal.

"Älskar dig också, Max", mumlade James, han också omedvetet. De båda ryckte till och såg på varandra med avsky i blicken.

"Sa du något eller?" frågade Max.

"Nej, jag sa inget", muttrade James och fortsatte sedan putsa. Plötsligt hördes ett högt brak och Max vände sig om mot ljudet.


	2. Kärlek börjar alltid med bråk

"Vad tusan håller du på med, smutsskalle?" sade Max släpigt och såg från James till pokalen som hade trillat ned till golvet.

"Det var inte mitt fel att den trillade ner på golvet!" sade James argt och blängde på Max. "Varför skyller du alltid på oskyldiga människor?!" Max ryckte på axlarna och vände sig mot sin halvt putsade trofé.

"Irriterande, patetiska smutsskalle", muttrade han och såg ner på sin trofé.

"Ursäkta, vad sa du?" frågade James.

"Är du döv eller?! Jag sa 'irriterande, patetiska smutsskalle'", svarade Max och log för sig själv.

"Nej, jag är inte döv, och senast jag kollade var jag inte irriterande och patetisk och definitivt ingen smutsskalle. Jag är _mugglarfödd_", sade James.

"Ursäkta mig då, _herr perfektionist_", muttrade Max.

"Haha, jag är ingen perfektionist till skillnad från dig. Förresten, om det är någon som är patetisk, så är det du", sade James kallt. Max' ögon smalnade till och han vände sig mot James.

"Det där borde du inte ha sagt, Hope. Det borde du verkligen inte ha sagt. Vet du vem jag är?" Max tog ett andetag. "För ungefär sexton år sedan föddes en pojke som fick namnet Max Alexander Drake. Hans föräldrar var Dödsätare och hade riktigt stränga regler. Till exempel att släkten Drake bara fick umgås med renblodiga Slytherinare och om man skulle gifta sig någon dag, var man tvungen att gifta sig med en med ungefär samma bakgrund. Max blev uppfostrad till att hata mugglarfödda och halvblod. Han fick tidigt lära sig de tre oförlåtliga förbannelserna och andra svartkonster. Sommaren 2013 fick Max ett Mörkrets märke inbränt på hans vänstra underarm och har nu börjat utbilda sig till svartkonstnär." Max studerade James' ansikte. "Men sedan ändrades hans personlighet smått och fick upp ögonen för en människa som lyser upp hans dag." Den sista meningen sade han omedvetet.

"Alltså, du behövde inte berätta hela din barndom och det där", muttrade James. "Vänta va? Det där sista, vad menar du med det?"

"Vad menar du?" frågade Max James förvirrat och höjde upp den vänstra handen till det honungsblonda håret och drog handen genom det.

"Du vet mycket väl vad jag menar, Drake", svarade James allvarligt. "Vad menar du med 'fick upp ögonen för en människa som lyser upp hans dag'?" Max rynkade pannan vid dessa ord. James måste ha hittat på, tänkte han. Dessa ord hade ju inte Max sagt.

"Jag vet faktiskt inte vad du pratar om , James.. Jag menar Hope.. Nej, smutsskalle menar jag", sade Max och blev mer förvirrad för var minut som gick. Vad var det med honom? Höll han på att bli tokig? Han var ju aldrig sådan här. Han muttrade till och drog upp sin stav. "Vi använder magi ändå. Vaktmästaren märker ändå inget", sade han och riktade blicken och staven mot några troféer. "Renskrubba!" Troféerna blev genast rena och finputsade. "Men hjälp till då!" fräste han åt James och fortsatte sedan med de andra troféerna. Efter en liten stund, hände det något märkligt; troféerna blev smutsiga igen. Magin hade troligen inte funderat på dem. När Max märkte det, svor han högt till.

"Kan man inte bara kasta en Imperiusförbannelse över dem och tvinga dem till att bli rena av sig självt?" muttrade han och sparkade till golvet med tåspetsen av sin högersko och han hoppade runt på ett ben och sade svordomar. James kunde inte hålla sig från skratt och började då skratta åt Max. Högt. Max gav James en hotfull blick och James skrattade ännu mer.

Efter en stund hade James lugnat ner sig och smärtan i Max' fot hade försvunnit, men svor till då han såg att det var runt femtio troféer kvar att putsa.

"Jag orkar inte med det här!" klagade han och lutade sig mot en vägg. Han räddades utav att vaktmästaren knackade på dörren och klev in.

"Det är läggdags", sade han. "Ni fortsätter imorgon kväll. Samma tid. Seså, gå och lägg er nu!" Vaktmästaren schasade bort Max och James ut från troférummet och de tog sedan en gemensam väg. Max sneglade på James och granskade honom och såklart så skulle Max rodna svagt. Deras händer stötte ihop med varandra och de båda kände något som liknade en stöt inombords. Max skakade lätt på huvudet åt en tanke som dök upp i hans huvud och började därmed en inre strid:

_Men jag är ju en av släkten Drake. Min familj skulle aldrig acceptera mitt val av partner! Men jag är inte feg. Drakes var inte fega. De var stolta och modiga._ Vid dessa ord, tog han mod till sig, greppade tag i James' handled och stannade honom.

"James..?" började han osäkert och såg in i James' vackra ögon.

"Vad är det nu då?" frågade James och mötte Max' blick. Han lät en aning nervös nu, kände han samma känslor som Max kände för James?

"Alltså..." mumlade Max. "Tänk om jag inte kan säga det?" James himlade lätt med ögonen.

"Visa det då, då?" svarade han och såg tålmodigt på Max, som tog ett djupt andetag, lutade sig mot James och snuddade vid hans läppar och kysste honom.

**Förlåt så hemskt mycket för ett väldigt förvirrande kapitel (enligt mig), men jag har så himla mycket att tänka på just nu och jag använder min kvällsfantasi till att skriva kapitlen och inte min "riktiga" fantasi.  
**


	3. De sa att det aldrig skulle funka

Max avslutade kyssen och fick syn på en chockad James.

"J-jag vet inte vad jag ska säga", stammade han fram.

"Du behöver inte säga någonting, James. Du gillar inte mig, och jag förstår det. Så idiotiskt som jag har betett mig mot dig så förtjänar du bättre, men jag vill att du ska veta att jag älskar dig. Mer än nåt annat. Nej, jag är inte hetero, jag är bi. Jag är så jävla förälskad i dig, James, men det skulle aldrig funka. Du är mugglarfödd och jag är renblodig och framtida Dödsäta..." Max hann inte förklara mer förrän James hade lutat sig mot Max och gett honom en öm kyss. Max besvarade kyssen lika ömt och slöt ögonen. Inombords, jublade Max över att ha fått sina känslor besvarade. Han var så himla lycklig och förälskad i James så att det inte gick att förklara. Äntligen hade han fått sin drömkille.

Sakta, avslutade James kyssen och såg Max rakt i ögonen när han öppnat dem igen.

"Jag älskar dig också, Max. Du kan inte fatta hur mycket. Jag är så himla förälskat att det gör ont då jag vet att jag aldrig skulle accepteras i din familj", sade James. Max bet sig i läppen och fingrade på sin klädnad.

"Men vi kan hålla vårt förhållande hemligt? Ingen behöver veta något. För jag vill hemskt gärna vara tillsammans med dig", sade Max. "Men hur ska vi kunna träffas då?"

"Vi har ju straffkommendering i två veckor nu, pappskalle", flinade James. "Annars så kan vi mötas i biblioteket och i Hogsmeade. Vi ska ju dit nu på lördag. Alltså om två dagar."

"Äh, det löser sig", sade Max och såg ner mot fängelsehålan. "Godnatt, James. Älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig också, Max", sade James med ett litet leende och kramade om Max som äntligen kände sig trygg, älskad och så vidare. Han älskade att vara i James' närhet. De släppte taget om varandra och såg varandra i ögonen.

"Sov gott och sött, James", sade Max.

"Tack detsamma, Max", svarade James och de skildes åt; Max gick ner och James gick upp.

När Max kom in i uppehållsrummet, suckade han förälskat till och gick sedan upp mot sin sovsal som han delade med tvillingarna Jake och Jacob Phoenix, samt Lucas Knight och Austin Wist. Alla satt upprätta i sina sängar och såg mot Max där han bytte om till pyjamas och hoppade ner i sängen och somnade lyckligt.

I Gryffindortornet, gick James in i uppehållsrummet och såg att några elever fortfarande var uppe. Han ignorerade dem och gick till sin sovsal där Liam Oresh redan sov, och olyckligtvis - och ganska självklart för att vara han -, trillade ner från sängen. Klumpiga Liam. James bytte om till nattkläder, hoppade ner i sin säng och slöt ögonen med en enda tanke i sitt huvud: _Mina två sista år här kommer bli annorlunda. Mycket mer annorlunda än vanligt. Det känner jag på mig._

Kanske var det bara ett sammanträffande, eller ödet, som gjorde så att de båda pojkarna drömde exakt om samma sak; om deras relation till varandra. Från ärkefiender första året till ett par. Men det bevisar bara att ordspråket stämmer; Kärlek börjar alltid med bråk.

**Alltså herregud vad kort. Förlåt mig x 1000 gånger, om inte mer. Min fantasi existerar inte just nu. Och ingen vill erbjuda mig sin fantasi. Buhu. Forever alone med mina ointressanta idéer till fanficen. Stackars mig.  
**


End file.
